


Plague

by kusunogatari



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Death, F/M, Gen, Vomiting, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusunogatari/pseuds/kusunogatari
Summary: After one of Hidan's rituals results in him ingesting - unknowingly - blood infected with a new plague, the illness manages to spread to Obito. And the medics of the world are taking notice of the rising sickness. Will the one he's come to care for be able to save him? And with their secret out to Kakashi, what will this mean for Obito when - or if - he's cured?





	1. Chapter One

“Ne, ne! Deidara-senpai! Are we there yet?”

Looking altogether annoyed, the blond bomber gives his partner a glance from the corner of his unveiled eye. “…does it _look_ like we’re there yet, Tobi? Hn.”

“But we’ve been walking for _hours_ \- I never imagined it would take this long!” Putting on his Tobi persona, Obito makes a show of slumping his shoulders in exhaustion. “Can’t we use one of your clay birds, Deidara-senpai?”

“It’s not _that_ far, Tobi! A little exercise isn’t going to kill you. Besides, we have orders to be stealthy…after that damn jinchūriki spotted me in Suna, I want to avoid using it for a while, hn. You’ll live.”

The Uchiha heaves a heavy sigh. “So cruel, Deidara-senpai…I’ll be too tired to do our mission by the time we get there!”

“We’re meeting Hidan and Kakuzu at an inn tonight. We won’t move out until tomorrow. You’ll have a chance to get your _beauty sleep_ ,” Deidara grumbles.

“Ooh! Can we eat? Can we, Deidara-senpai?!” Obito dances from foot to foot, fists curled under his chin as he steps in the blond’s path.

“We can do whatever you want so long as you _shut. Up._ ” Shoving past his partner, Deidara scowls. “Another hour, and we’ll get there. And it’ll go all the faster if you stop talking.”

“Right! I’ll be quiet as a mouse - you won’t even know I’m here!”

“If only…”

Eventually the pair reach their destination: a rather sizeable civilian village in the northeast corner of Hi no Kuni. Without a resident shinobi force, it should be much easier to keep from being recognized. They enter the restaurant district, meeting the zombie duo in a rather dingy-looking inn, complete with a bar on the first floor. It’s there they find Hidan and Kakuzu.

“About time you got here,” the latter growls.

“Yeah, the miser wouldn’t let us get anything until you two showed up,” Hidan complains, slamming a fist on the table with a scowl. “I’m fuckin’ starved!”

“Travel takes time and we were further out than you two,” Deidara counters, sliding into the booth and leaving Obito to the outside.

“Can’t you fly, blondie?”

“Not after being seen in Suna. We’re supposed to be _stealthy_ , remember?”

“Both of you shut up and order something. _Cheap_ ,” Kakuzu grunts. “Rooms are upstairs. We’ll be heading out at first light, so get your business done now.”

Though technically not needing to eat, Obito indulges in a few bites of food, turning aside with his mask tilted up. Thankfully Deidara is too busy making plans to notice.

“So what were you two up to before we met?”

“Taking down a bounty,” Kakuzu explains. “Hidan handled it…hence why he _was_ in such a good mood.”

“A beautiful sacrifice to Jashin-sama,” the heretic revels, grinning now that he’s got both spirits and food to sate him. “The pain was ecstatic! And his blood sweet as wine!”

Deidara can’t help a small look of disgust, but is wise enough not to comment.

“We took in the corpse this afternoon, then headed here.”

“About damn time we stopped in a village! I get so fuckin’ _tired_ of walking all the time!”

Watching a hooded stranger toward the front of the bar, Obito only half-hears as Hidan erupts into a coughing fit. They step up to the bartender, clearly asking questions and listening closely. But rather than stick around, they withdraw, looking determined in their gait.

“Eugh, watch what you’re doing, hn!”

“Sorry, man! I think that asshole had a cold or somethin’.”

“He did seem a bit off, but a cold’s not about to kill you,” Kakuzu mutters. “Nor would covering your mouth like decent human being.”

“Shuddup!”

Reaching for another skewer of dango, Obito indulges before putting his persona back into place. Hands clap. “So! Should we call it a night, everyone?”

“Fuck yeah, I can’t wait to get some shuteye.”

“Best to be rested,” the heart hoarder agrees, standing and towering toward the ceiling. “Remember: first light. Be ready to go.”

“Aye-aye, sir!” Obito agrees, saluting as the zombie duo take their leave.

“Get out of the way, Tobi - we need to go.”

“Yes, senpai!”

The next morning, having not actually slept (it’s not like he needs to), Obito makes his way downstairs a good hour before the rest. The main room of the inn is practically deserted, and he takes a little time to poke around. There’s no sign of the hooded person from before - maybe it _was_ just a traveler, but their chakra had been rather…daunting. ANBU had been his first guess, but there’s been no confrontation in the night, and he doesn’t sense them now. What were they looking for…? If they _were_ ANBU - or any other high-level shinobi - why not try their hand at someone in Akatsuki? Maybe their numbers were daunting, or maybe they’ll wait until they leave the crowds of the village. Either way…he decides to remain on-guard.

Musing to himself, it takes Obito a moment to realize there’s a commotion just outside. Standing by a window and watching through the panes, he sees a crowd gathered around a pair of men. One looks unwilling to fight, but the other is launching at him violently…almost in a feral manner.

Obito’s brow furrows under his mask.

“All right, break it up!” some civilian cops order, struggling to restrain the assailant. “The situation’s under control! Disperse the crowds, you’re blocking the street!”

Near the inn’s front, a small group of women shift nervously, whispering as the masses slowly break up. “This has been happening more and more often,” one murmurs behind a hand. “What’s got everyone so agitated?”

“No idea, but I hope it’s not some kind of sickness. A cousin of mine was arrested for disorderly conduct like that the other day. Last I heard he was moved to the clinic, and I’ve not been told anything since!”

“That’s so scary!”

_Hm…an illness…?_ Obito mulls that over, thinking vaguely to Hidan’s coughing. He certainly doesn’t seem irrational like this one. At least, not any more so than usual. For now, he’ll brush the thought aside. He has more important things to worry about. The sooner they get this mission over with, the sooner he can - hopefully - get away from Deidara for a few hours and make a hop through his dimension to Konoha.

He’s been missing _certain company_ as of late.

The rest of the group soon rouses, and they’re off to fulfill the “leader’s” latest orders, three of them none the wiser that the true hand behind Akatsuki is among them.

* * *

Three days later…he’s convinced something is wrong.

Not wanting to let on, Obito’s been ignoring his symptoms. He’s been feeling chilled, muscles spasming every so often. Though usually not craving food, his stomach’s been aching like it’s suddenly noticed his fifteen years of skipping meals. And it’s taken all his conscious effort not to snap at his partner as his temper seems to shorten by the minute. Already difficult enough to do with someone as pretentious and full of themselves as Deidara.

The scene back in the civilian village comes to mind…the way that man had simply launched at the other as though some devil had possessed him. Maybe…

_No…it can’t…_

“Oi, Tobi!”

Looking up, Obito didn’t even notice he’s stopped walking. “Y…yes, senpai?”

The blond glowers over his shoulder. “We’ve got places to be, hn. Quit lollygagging and get up here!”

“Senpai, I…I don’t feel so good…”

Swearing under his breath, Deidara turns around fully. “What, catch that cold Hidan was complaining about? What a wuss, letting a cold get to you…you’re Akatsuki!”

“I-I know, senpai! Just…give me a minute to rest, okay? I know where we’re going! I-I’ll catch up!” He waves exuberantly, trying to plead his case. Best to sit and contemplate this alone, _without_ having to worry about his partner interfering…or poking his nose into things he shouldn’t know.

Scowling as he weighs his options, Deidara eventually shrugs. “Whatever…I’ll meet you there, hn. Just don’t be any later than sundown - we’ve got a schedule to keep.”

“I’ll be right behind you!” Watching his partner leave, Obito leans against a roadside tree once he’s out of sight. Gods, his head his pounding, and it feels like they’re walking through Shimo! Why is he so cold?!

Part of him wonders if he should take the time to jump to Konoha _now_ and have Ryū look him over…but at the same time, he’s not sure that’s wise. By now, it’s more than obvious something is wrong. He just feels so…off. Maybe he just needs some rest. He doesn’t really sleep, so…maybe his body can’t fight this off without it. He’ll just…

Turning around, he decides to find a place to tuck down and try to sleep. He can jump with his pocket dimension later to catch up with Deidara - he knows where they’re going. It’s only early afternoon. Plenty of time to make it there before his partner starts getting irritated.

Well… _more_ irritated.

Obito, however…soon loses track of where he’s going. Steps fall to steps in an endless, mindless cycle, distance unmeasured as his mind goes oddly blank. All he can think about is how cold he is, how much his head hurts, and his aching belly.

He’s so hungry…

Ryū. He should go see Ryū. He should…he…

A few hours later, the sun near to setting, he find himself walking past a small farm along the roadside. Sounds of various animals - cows, chickens, pigs - seem to break through the fog he’s been stumbling through. Like an instinct long-buried, it evokes a feral need in him.

Food…!

Turning to look, his head twitches before taking the path up to the house, walking around the back toward the chicken coop. Fat hens scratch about in the grass, looking up at him warily before squawking as Obito grabs one by the neck.

The commotion, however, doesn’t go unnoticed. “What’s going on out here?!” Armed with a wakizashi, a man emerges from the house, squinting in the fading daylight. “Hey, you! Get out of there - you can’t just steal -”

His words cut short as Obito goes still, crouched and bent forward. Slowly, he turns to face his new companion, muscles spasming and making his entire form twitch and flutter.

The farmer takes half a step back, expression shifting to terror. His grip on his blade tightens, but shakes. “W…what are you…? What’s _wrong_ with you?!”

Blood trails down the Uchiha’s chin, spilling down his front. In his hands is the still-warm corpse of an umber-feathered chicken, muscles torn raw by his teeth, head lolling loosely as beady eyes stare without seeing. Considering the much larger source of food before him, there’s a moment’s pause before he lunges with a throaty growl.

A cry echoes out into the night as the sun sinks below the horizon. Blade dropped in his shock, the farmer grapples as best he can hand-to-hand with the cloaked intruder. His strength is still immense, quickly pinning his target to the rear of the house. Arms shaking as he struggles to hold back his aggressor, the farmer’s face deteriorates into tearful panic as he realizes he’s not going to be able to overpower this deranged man. “Please…please, d-don’t -”

As his prey’s arms give out, Obito wastes no time in tucking into the crook of his neck. Teeth bury into the flesh, slowly tearing until he pulls away with a chunk of meat, blood dribbling and spurting as an artery tears. The man’s screams gurgle with blood, pitched and tearing his throat with their force. Body going into shock at the pain, he collapses onto the ground, still trying to claw his way out of Obito’s grip. But he’s not about to be thrown off so easily. Now pinning the farmer beneath his bulk, he’s free to rip off mouthfuls of muscle, tendons, veins and nerves from any part of the man he can reach.

In his only act of mercy, he unknowingly lets the man bleed out quickly with his severed artery, soon going completely limp as life leaves him. That allows Obito to feast on his prize as chickens continue to scream, the rest of the barnyard stirred to frenzy at the smell of spilt blood.

* * *

“Suigin-san?”

Glancing up from a report she’s writing at her desk, Ryū spots one of the hospital’s runners. “Yes?”

“Tsunade-sama wishes to see you. She’s in the lobby.”

A blink. It’s not entirely unheard of to speak to the Godaime, but she wonders what she could want. They’re already having trouble with staffing due to an influx of some new illness. She shouldn’t be taken from her work for too long. “All right, I’ll be right down.”

Finding a stopping point, she abandons her writing - a record of her experiences with the new sickness so far - and takes the stairs down the main lobby. Tsunade’s arms are crossed, chakra agitated, and Ryū braces herself for the encounter. “You needed to speak with me, Tsunade-sama?”

“Yes,” the blonde barks, earning no reaction - Ryū’s used to it by now. “This illness we’re facing is spreading. An undercover officer of mine traveling north scouting out its progress says new infections are taking root nearly to the border.”

The Suigin’s stomach sinks. “Oh no…”

“I know we’re swamped here, but I need you to head up there and get the situation under control.”

“But -?”

“I’ll be sending out our other top medics to heavy infection sites to gather more data and begin epidemic protocols. If we’re not careful, this is going to turn into a massive situation. We’ve already breached fifty patients displaying these symptoms here in Konoha alone.” Her head jerks toward the door. “Hatake Kakashi will be waiting for you by the front gate in half an hour. You’re to pack supplies and meet him there. He’ll be your shinobi escort.”

After a moment’s hesitation, Ryū sighs. There’s no getting out of this one. “…yes ma’am.”

“Get going. I’ll be overseeing things here myself.” The Godaime rests a heavy hand atop her underling’s shoulder, amber eyes dark with fortitude and worry. “Good luck.”

“…you too.”

It’s a quick jog home, Ryū startling Fubuki as she returns several hours ahead of schedule. “Want to head out on a mission with me?”

The owl’s head rotates curiously. “Oh…?”

Explaining as she packs, Ryū hefts her bag atop her shoulder. “I’ll probably need to send messages fairly often to report my progress.”

“Of course, Ryū-sama.” Fubuki follows, flying overhead as her summoner makes her way to the gate.

Kakashi’s already there despite her being ten minutes early - odd, if she knows anything about the oft-tardy jōnin. “Yo,” he greets, tone and posture casual. But there’s little hiding the tension in his chakra from a sensor.

Ryū gives a curt nod. “Kakashi-senpai.”

“Ready to go, Suigin-san?”

“Yes.”

“Then we’d best hop to it.”

The pair waste no time in leaving Konoha behind, leaping through trees to the north as Fubuki glides overhead. “So,” Kakashi asks, glancing over. “How much can you tell me about this? Tsunade was rather skimpy on the details for the sake of time, but…not much else to do while we travel, eh?”

“A new infectious disease is spreading and turning people…irrational,” Ryū offers. “We’re still observing all of the symptoms. So far we’ve seen a progressive deterioration of the nervous system: twitching, jerking, and lack of control over the body’s fine motor skills. Their mental state also slowly frays: they become increasingly agitated, until they seem to lose any coherent thought in lieu of a temper and want to fight anyone nearby. They’ve also taken to…biting. And this spreads the disease further. It also seems to be transmittable through bodily fluids, like saliva, blood, and mucus.”

Kakashi’s grey brows furrow. “…sounds like a bad time.”

“Very. We’ve not been able to isolate its cause, yet either. We’re not sure if it’s bacteria, fungal, or viral. Maybe even something else. Which means we haven’t been able to start any treatment yet. Everyone who catches it has just been kept isolated and restrained.”

He sighs heavily. “…I see now why she seemed so run ragged. This is serious.”

“Indeed.”

It’s a day and a half trek to the village in question, and the pair take as infrequent of breaks as they can manage. Resting overnight, they rise early the next morning. “We should make it to the village by evening.”

“Right.”

But before they can reach their destination…an unexpected detour forks their path.

Holding up a hand, Kakashi urges the pair of them to stop, tucking into thicker foliage to hide. Silently, Fubuki lands nearby. “…someone’s down there,” he murmurs, Sharingan unveiled.

“Yeah…I sensed someone, too. They’re alone.” Ryū can’t help but worry. She knows that chakra: it’s Tobi. And yet something about it seems…off. Tense, agitated, and unsteady.

_Please don’t let this be what I think it is…_

* * *

He can hardly think anymore. All that runs through his mind in endless loops are the things he feels. So hungry…so cold…so _angry_ …! Keep walking, have to keep walking, have to find food. Find…help…so hungry. Already he’s tossed off his mask, feeling too stifled as his rattling breaths echoed against it. Every step is dogged by a shambling, shaking body that runs on a kind of automatic pace and path. He keeps eating, anything he can find. There’s blood all over his front: both from his prey, and that he’s vomited as his innards convulse and defy his offerings. A glossy look has overtaken his bloodshot eyes, which flicker in their sockets in search of movement. If something moves, he can eat it…! Sate this gnawing in his stomach, the warmth he so desperately craves devoured into his rot-filled belly.

He’s stuck to the dense foliage of Hi no Kuni - any step into the sun burns, it burns…! His skin is so cold…but the sun is too hot. Shuffling under the trees, sticking to the shaded undergrowth, he carries on in a directionless wandering, only those few thoughts guiding him forward.

Vaguely, only vaguely, does something else echo in the back of his mind. Something else he should be…looking for. Something important. But he can’t recall what it was, mind too eroded to focus clearly enough on the memory. So it lingers instead as a blurry impression. A smudge of white…white among the black…

* * *

Waiting in the treetops to see who they’re dealing with, both Ryū and Kakashi tense as shuffling reaches their ears. Through the thick undergrowth of the forest stumbles…a man. Clad in a dark cloak with scattered red clouds, he gracelessly maneuvers through the thickets. Dark hair is a mess, some slicked with sweat and sticking to his clammy, pale skin. And his eyes, typically black, are a glossy grey under a film. Blood stains his face.

But there’s no mistaking those scars.

Ryū tenses, almost crying out as she sees him. But she can’t let on that she knows him! And that…that cloak…he’s Akatsuki…? Never did it cross her mind, though she’d suspected his dealings to be shady.

“…Obito…?”

Kakashi’s tone is breathless and disbelieving. He…does he know Tobi? Is Obito his real name? “Who…?”

His head slowly shakes. “…my teammate. Uchiha Obito. He…he died during the last war, saving my life…how can he be here? That’s not…possible…”

Ryū’s mind immediately flickers to memories of Obito’s body: of the strange white right side. “…are you sure he died? He couldn’t have…?”

“He was…crushed by a collapsing doton cave. He…he was alive when we…but how…?”

Crushed. That would explain his strange half. What was damaged must have been…replaced somehow. And he’s…an Uchiha? The clan that was nearly wiped out a decade ago? “Kakashi-senpai…I think he’s got the disease we’ve been fighting.”

“What?!”

“The way he’s walking…and his chakra. I can sense it.” Ryū fights against the urge to break down into tears. Why…? Why him?! She…she has to find a cure…she has to _save_ him…!

Kakashi heaves a curt breath, a hand running down his face to rest over his mask. “…I can’t believe he’s part of Akatsuki…”

“We can’t take him back to Konoha…they’ll kill him!”

He glances to her, expression tinged suspicious.

“You…you don’t want them to kill your teammate, do you? What if…what if he’s just gotten himself mixed up in all of this?”

Looking her over carefully, Kakashi takes a moment to reply. “…I’d like to know the truth, yes. But he’s also a threat. If he’s hostile…”

“But he’s sick! He’ll attack us anyway, the aggression is part of the disease!”

“Suigin-san…what do you know?”

“…I-I…” Her expression falters.

“…never mind that. For now…we should try to capture him. Then we can figure out what to do.”

“Wait -!”

Dropping down to the forest floor. Kakashi crouches in the underbrush. Maybe if he can retain the element of surprise…

Obito, however, is too keen for movement. Seeing him fall, his interest piques, turning with a guttural grunt. Food…? Prey? Suddenly motivated, he abandons his slow forward shuffle and runs with surprising speed toward Kakashi’s hiding place!

Eyes widening, Kakashi jumps up and over to dodge his grip. Hands flicker through signs, bringing up an earth wall around his old teammate.

But though he can’t bend chakra, lacking the fine control, Obito crashes right through Kakashi’s technique, too feral and determined to be stopped by simple dirt and stone.

“Kakashi-senpai!” Ryū shrieks in the branches above them as Fubuki flutters in panic. “Don’t let him bite you -!”

“Trying not to!” he calls back, tone slightly irritated. Blocking Obito’s random, haphazard attempts to catch him, movements irrational, Kakashi does his best to avoid wounding him. “Obito…! Obito, it’s me! Kakashi!”

But that doesn’t seem to have any effect. Whether it’s because he doesn’t recognize him, or simply doesn’t care, Kakashi can’t know. But the Uchiha seems to have no capacity to tire, relentlessly striking in an attempt to get close enough to land a bite.

Making up her mind, Ryū orders her summon to stay before leaping down and joining the fray.

Turning at the sound of her impact, Obito stares, chest heaving with rattling breath as Kakashi stumbles back, recovering.

For a long moment, they lock eyes. Ryū’s flicker between his own, looking for any trace of recognition.

But though they do brighten…it’s with a new level of fervor. This…this is what he was looking for! The white in the dark! Rather than recognize her, though…Obito simply compounds his determination and attacks with even greater resolve.

Expression slack with surprise, Ryū watches him advance before lifting her palms.

Like a strike to a temple bell, the impact against her barrier rings out through the trees. Held apart only by the shimmering, half-translucent wall of energy, Ryū stares as he relentlessly beats against the barrier. Up close, she can see the blood splashed down his front, the yellowed film over his eyes, and the bits of flesh still stuck in his teeth as he bellows at her.

…but rather than afraid…she feels only heartbreak.

Though her grip on her barrier remains firm, her face breaks into tears, sobbing as he mindlessly attempts to reach her. Seeing him like this…so unlike himself, so sick…it’s painful to watch.

Forgotten in the background, Kakashi watches, understanding starting to bloom.

After a moment to vent her sadness, Ryū heaves a shaking breath, regathering her determination. With a force of will, she closes the barrier in a sphere around her lover, letting it stand freely as she stumbles back a step. “T…there. That will hold. What…what should we do with him…?”

Coming around beside her and watching Obito continue to beat fists against the shield, Kakashi glances to her. “…you know him, don’t you…?”

Realizing her cover is blown, Ryū wilts in defeat. “…I met him this past Spring, while on a trip to Suna to help with their greenhouses. We…” A pause, not sure how to explain. “…I’ve seen him several times since. There was a…a _spark_ , and…” Her breath hitches. “I…I-I didn’t know who he was…! He told me to call him Tobi. I had n-no idea he was with Akatsuki…! I thought he was a mercenary, maybe…but not like this…” Somber greys look back up to him. “…and now look at him…I have to _do_ something…!”

Realization dawns on Kakashi. This isn’t just a fling between two people…there’s more to it than that.

She loves him…doesn’t she?

Then why is he so determined to hurt her? Surely if he was to recognize anyone…it would be someone he loves?

“…well, we can’t take him back to Konoha,” Kakashi murmurs. “He’ll be killed on sight. And we can’t take him with us. We’ll have enough sick people to worry about once we get there. I just don’t know what else to do with him.”

Eyes flickering as she thinks, Ryū slowly brightens. “…I have an idea.” Thankfully she has the chakra for it. “Kakashi-senpai, please stand back.”

He does as asked, looking wary.

Cutting her thumb with a chakra scalpel, Ryū presses her palm to the forest floor. “Kuchiyose no jutsu…!”

A huge plume of vapor expands between the trees, slowly fading to reveal a long, slender body of shimmering silver and iridescent ivory. A serpentine eye snicks open. _“…I take it you have good reason to interrupt my nap, little one…?”_

Kakashi gapes as the dragon speaks, addressing Ryū directly.

“Suigin-sama…I’m sorry, but I need your help. Have you heard of the plague overtaking Hi no Kuni?”

_“The owls bring me whispers, yes. What has happened?”_

“We’re still looking into it, but…someone very dear to me is ill. Could you take him home for me, please? I…I can’t take him to Konoha. It’s not safe for him there. And I have to work on researching the cure in another village…!”

Blinking, Suigin then turns her slender, antlered head to Obito. Her gaze intensifies as she watches him. _“…I see…what would you have me do?”_

“Just…keep him there until I can meet you. Tsunade-sama and other medics are going to be working on figuring out how to stop this disease. Maybe you could to the same, with To- …with Obito as your subject?”

_“Hm…”_ Slithering around on slender legs, Suigin circles him, observing. _“…this I could do for you, little one. But I must keep him restrained, and likely unconscious. I doubt such an illness could spread to one of my kind. But I must still be cautious.”_

“…whatever you need to do, just…please, look after him.”

The sage’s gaze studies her pupil, hearing the pleading affection in her tone. _“…very well. I will await word from Fubuki. We must converge our findings. Tell Tsunade I too will speak to her of my discoveries when necessary. I fear a plague such as this would be catastrophic should it be allowed to spread.”_

“Agreed. Then…I’d best be on my way.”

_“Safe travels, little one. I will take him, and do what I can.”_ Lifting a taloned paw, the dragon’s energy bleeds through her student’s barrier. Like a string-cut puppet, Obito goes limp, and Ryū lets the shield fade. Ever so gently, Suigin scoops him into her grip before taking to the sky.

Watching her go, Ryū then turns to Kakashi, who stares in disbelief. “…was that a _dragon_ …?”

“Yes, my sage teacher.”

“…I never knew you had such…interesting connections, Suigin-san.”

She grins wryly. “Well…there’s a lot you don’t know about me, Kakashi-senpai. Maybe there will be time to talk while we complete our mission.”

He then moves his gaze back to her. “…yes, there’s a lot I’d like to know. Particularly about Obito, but…well, that will have to wait until we can catch our breath. For now, we better get going.”

Ryū nods, following as Kakashi leaps back into the trees. _Hold on, Obito…I’ll find a cure…! I won’t let you down! Just hold on…!_


	2. Chapter Two

A few more hours’ travel sees them reach the designated village. It’s nearly nightfall, but the village head hurries out to meet them. “You are the medic from Konoha?”

“Yes sir - do you have someplace we can speak without being overheard?” Best to avoid panicking the populace.

“Yes, yes of course - this way.”

Fubuki on her shoulder, Ryū and Kakashi follow into the man’s office, declining an offer of tea. “What did Tsunade-sama tell you?”

“Only that the illness is spreading, must be quarantined, and that you would be coming. Is it...just one of you…?”

“I’m here to get a grasp on the situation and report back - depending on the severity, Konoha will be sending more medics as they are able. We have reports of cases spreading across Hi no Kuni. We have to ensure the areas most affected receive the most help.”

“Of...of course. Um...we have a population of about three hundred. Of that, we’ve had seven cases...so far.”

 _So, about two percent…_ “And where are the patients now?”

“They’ve all been taken to the clinic, and regular patients are being seen elsewhere. We didn’t want to risk it spreading.”

“Smart,” Ryū praises. “Thus far, we know the illness spreads through bodily fluids - typically blood or saliva, the latter of which occurs the most through bites as the illness increases aggression. So as soon as someone starts exhibiting symptoms, they should be isolated for their and others’ safety.”

The elder gives a quick nod. “I’ve had our local guards keeping an eye on things. If anything seems suspicious, they let me know immediately.”

“May I see the patients?”

“Yes, though...I must warn you, many are very, uh…” A pause. “...angry.”

“I’m prepared.”

They cross the street and head down a ways before reaching the small local clinic. Within is another medic, who bows in greeting.

“Are you the attending physician?”

“In…a manner of speaking. I haven’t had the formal training you lot in Konoha have, but...I’m the most knowledgeable here. I mostly deal with herbs and old practices without chakra. I’ve, um...I’ve been recording what I’ve found.”

That gets Ryū to perk. “Good - the more data we have, the quicker we’ll hopefully find a cure.”

“You really think this can be cured…?”

“I certainly hope so...or at least I’m hoping for a vaccine to stop the spread. This particular illness is dangerous and lethal. We need to curb its progress as soon as possible. If you don’t mind, I’ll take your notes and the information the clinic has of the population and send a note to Tsunade-sama right away.”

“Y-yes!” Fumbling for a folder, the local medic hands it over along with several others. “The records from the last few months. Our first case was about two weeks ago...and it’s been steadily increasing from there.”

Nodding, Ryū lets the village head lead them to some temporary housing. “If you’ve need of anything, please just let us know. I’ll have a supper brought for the pair of you immediately.”

“Thank you.” Turning on a lamp, Ryū sits and begins going over the notations. To her frustration, there’s not much to it...and almost nothing she wasn’t already aware of from her own research in Konoha. “...that medic is right...she’s lacking training. It’s clear she’s missing things...but overall, it follows the same pattern as what I and the others in Konoha observed.”

“...is that good or bad?”

“...good. For now, we have consistent data from multiple pooling points. So far, that means it probably hasn’t mutated, or not very far as to present varying symptoms.” Taking down copies of key parts of the notes, Ryū then seals them in a tiny scroll along with her note explaining her own thoughts thus far. Tying it carefully to the white owl’s leg, she murmurs, “Fly fast.”

“Of course.” Let through a window, Fubuki quickly disappears into the night.

By then, rations are sent, and the human pair eat in silence.

“...so, what do you think will happen here?”

After a pause, Ryū swallows. “I...embellished a bit.”

“...oh?”

“I need to get back to Kusunokizan and tend to Obito. I can still collect research on him, and it might actually be easier with a single individual, let alone in such secluded, consistent conditions. And for that to happen...Tsunade needs to send at least one more medic here to take my place.”

“...did you tell her you want to leave?”

“I did. I said we ran into a man in the wilderness with the disease, and that I sent him home for further study by my teacher...and that I’d like to continue my own research there. I don’t know if she’ll agree, but...either way, I’ll be leaving once they send another medic.”

A silver brow perks. “...and if they don’t?”

“They will.”

“Well, if you’re sure…”

Ryū nods, finishing another bite. “At the very least, they’ll want a second set of eyes and hands.”

“...won’t that be a moot point if you leave?”

“I’ll still be working. Just not _here_.”

Kakashi can’t help a snort at that. “...true. So…I take it I’ll be going with you?”

“I’d assumed you’d want to, given who he apparently is.”

“You really had no idea?”

“I’d never met him before my trips to Suna, and he never revealed anything troubling. I had no idea he was even Uchiha. All I knew was that I was supposed to call him Tobi. I never saw a cloak...he always appeared without it - he just had traveling gear. I thought he was a mercenary, maybe a low-rank missing nin given I don’t really know the Bingo book...but I never thought…” Her tone trails into silence.

“...well, I’ve got no reason to doubt you. It’s going to be...tricky, not letting this slip. As of now...we’re withholding valuable information from the village about a pivotal enemy.”

Something in Ryū’s face hardens. “...I’m not turning him in.”

“Oh…?”

“He’s…” A sigh. “...it’s a long story.”

“And we’ve got nothing but time.”

Silence for a time. And then, “...he’s never done anything to hurt me.”

“Even terrible people can play favorites.”

She shoots him a look. “...how many people have you killed, Kakashi?”

“Honestly? I can’t say. Between war time, my stint in ANBU, and just...regular missions...probably hundreds by now.”

“And how many of them were just serving their village like you serve yours?”

“...Ryū…”

“Every shinobi kills. Every shinobi does terrible things to people just because they live on the other side of an imaginary line. Sometimes even people of their own nation! I don’t want to make that judgment yet...not until he tells me the truth.” Ryū’s jaw sets stubbornly. “...back in the third war, Iwa shinobi massacred my entire village. Others were razed to the ground, too. But that was because they had people to protect. A land to defend. A Kage to serve. Did Konoha really never do anything as gruesome?”

His silence is telling enough.

“...Akatsuki nin are killing people. And it’s probably for an ideal they have. Just like all the other factions of shinobi.” She pokes at her food, expression soured. “...my clan never paid attention to borders. We traveled everywhere, healed everyone. Because when push comes to shove...all shinobi are the same. They just fight for different reasons. They kill. They torture. They destroy. And most come back to families. Husbands, wives, children, parents...and they keep living. But that monster is always just beneath the skin. A monster I’ve never been able to understand. And probably never will. But I _do_ know that, if a shinobi can love just as they hate...then there’s still enough good in them to be worth saving.”

A lengthy pause, and then she whispers, “...so...if he can love _me_ , then...there’s good in him. I _know_ it…”

Kakashi heaves a sigh. In truth, he wants to argue her naivety, but...she’s seen war firsthand. Maybe not the same way he has - victim as opposed to soldier - but...she still knows life and death. Love and hate. Loss and joy.

Maybe her hopeful view is just as valid as his cynical one.

“...well, for now, keep up your work...and we’ll see what Tsunade says. Until then, our hands are a bit tied.”

“...I’ll see the patients tomorrow. See how far they’ve all progressed. And see if I can learn anything from some blood and saliva samples.”

“Understood.”

Sleep doesn’t come easy for either of them. Curled on her side, Ryū does nothing but worry. About Konoha’s patients, those here...and Obito. It’s so strange to address him by another name, but...well, she’d always suspected it was a monicker. She just...didn’t know _why_ he kept it from her.

Now she knows. Someone supposedly dead, from a nearly-extinct clan...and part of a gang of criminals. Surprisingly...she feels rather... _calm_ about it all. Probably because, to her, in the end...shinobi really are all the same. Sure, some have better morals than others, but...they all have blood on their hands.

Blood she enables every time she heals one.

It’s been a moral debate within herself from the day she arrived in Konoha. Part of her, still, is afraid of them. Part of her, even now, considers leaving and shifting her practices. Whether strictly to a civilian village, or just back home.

And yet...and yet…

Sighing, she buries her face under the blankets. Now is not the time for psychological dilemmas. Now is time to rest, and get ready for what will likely be weeks solid of work. Maybe no different than her typical schedule...but this is far, _far_ more pressing. A world full of people driven to madness with hunger and pain is one she _cannot_ allow.

The rest she can debate once this is cured.

Come morning, she throws herself out of bed and gets to work. Kakashi follows. Her mind shifts into work mode, expression a practiced neutral as she listens to the local medic, observing her patients.

...it’s not pretty.

The most advanced, two weeks infected, is hardly even human anymore. Slamming hands against the locked door, he peers wildly through the small window in the metal. Blood stains his front and face. The same condition as Obito, perhaps another week or so in advancement.

The rest are tapered down from there, the most recent of which begs to be released. “P-please, I...I’m not that sick! It’s just a fever, a-and some chills! Really, I -!”

“I’m sorry, sir - we have to take every available precaution,” Ryū explains softly.

Tears well in his eyes, defeat plain in them. “...am I...am I gonna turn into one of those...those _things_ …?”

“We’re doing everything we can to find a cure and vaccine. Until then, we’ll do all we can to make you comfortable, and keep you safe.”

...they feel like such empty words.

She hates herself for it.

...but what else can she do?

Using barriers and caution, she extracts blood samples from each patient, looking into the cellular structures and trying to pinpoint what precisely is causing the outbreak...and how it changes through time’s progression.

Just as she begins, Fubuki returns, this time without a scroll tied to a leg. “Ryū-sama!”

“Did she agree?”

“Tsunade-sama has decided to send a squadron of three medics to this location,” the summon reports. “They will be accompanied by a four shinobi cell. And you will be given leave to return to Kusunokizan as soon as they arrive. She asks you continue your work here until then.”

Well...a partial victory. She’d hoped to start traveling immediately, but...given the lack of training of this town’s medic, Ryū knows that’s for the best. “Very well. You’re free to go - thank you.”

Head bobbing in a makeshift bow, Fubuki heads out to likely eat and rest.

“So, another day at best - they likely were sent as soon as Fubuki left,” Kakashi muses.

“Mm.”

Observing cell changes throughout the day, Ryū realizes something. “...I think I know what this is.”

“You do?”

“...it has to be a virus. It’s too small for me to sense...and its behavior is that of a viral infection. It’s just so tiny...I only noticed because I happened to catch a cell bursting.”

“...I’ll pretend I know what that means.”

“Viruses are extremely basic in structure. Unlike bacteria, they need a cell host to replicate. When they do, the cell is reprogrammed to create more virus...and then bursts when it’s overrun.”

“Sounds gruesome.”

“It is, on a microscopic scale.”

“So...can you treat it?”

“...well, it’s more complex than a bacterial infection. Since a virus uses the body against itself - takes over the very cells of its host - the best way to prevent it from getting worse...is to find a way to prevent it from multiplying.” Turning to face him, she leans against the counter, arms folding. “This is usually accomplished by examining the DNA or RNA - the genetic code - of the virus, and finding its weak points: ways to inhibit it from successfully passing on its genetic code into a cell, and making more virus. That allows the immune system to catch up, and the virus dies, unable to spread further.”

“...so, you’ll have to take this thing apart before you can treat it.”

“Exactly.”

“...how hard is that?”

“Depends. Given that this is the smallest virus I’ve personally ever encountered...isolating it for study with our current methods will be difficult. But once we have more people working on it, our odds will go up. This will also mean making a vaccine, too. We just...have to break the code first. As soon as Fubuki’s had a chance to rest, I can send another note to Tsunade-sama...and she can spread word from there.”

For now, she keeps observing the cells, taking down any notes that seem relevant. Kakashi, mostly taskless in such a safe environment, takes to scouting the town and keeping an eye out for anyone else that might have come down with the plague.

The next morning, the other medics arrive. Doing her best to explain quickly but thoroughly, Ryū hands over copies of her notes she spent most of the night making.

“It _is_ a virus.”

“You’re sure?”

“Positive. It’s just such a small scale, we missed it. I barely caught it the first time, but once I knew what to look for, it was obvious. We have to get as many medics as we can working on getting into the genetic code. For now...I don’t think there’s much point in trying to alleviate symptoms. They advance too quickly, and the patients are too dangerous.”

The other three nod in grave agreement. “You’re heading back, then?”

“To another location with a single, secluded patient. I’m hoping I can learn more, and have a more focused regimen there.”

“...good luck.”

Ryū wastes no time in packing up her gear once Fubuki takes wing to Konoha, Kakashi always ready at a moment’s notice. “Let’s go.” Back to the road they go, eventually veering north to the mountains between Hi no Kuni and Yu.

“Don’t suppose we can get a ride in on a dragon like Obito, can we?” Kakashi asks as they trek up a barely-discernible path.

“I don’t want to risk interrupting her...besides, I need to conserve my chakra. I’m getting to work as soon as we arrive.”

“What am _I_ gonna be doing?”

“...making sure he doesn’t kill me,” Ryū replies under her breath.

“...wonderful.”

By sundown, they make their way into the valley proper. Ryū, spreading her senses, finds both Obito and her teacher’s chakra up atop the peak in the sage’s cave. “Great...more climbing.” But she supposes that makes the most sense.

As the pair crest the stone stairs to the small plateau, they’re both thoroughly winded. The sun has set, Ryū lighting their path with a spare orb of chakra in a hand. “Okay...this way…” They trek to the right, the peak continuing to rise...and in it, the mouth of a cave. Pillars carved into the sides are lit as she approaches. “...shishō…?”

Out snakes the sage’s head. _“_ _Have you learned anything during our time apart?”_

“I’m nearly certain it’s a virus. One I’ve never seen before - I’ve sent Fubuki with word to Tsunade. I’m hoping, with other medics working in tandem, one of us will make a breakthrough. For now...I’ll keep working here, and keep an eye on him. How...how is he?”

The sage snorts a cloud of vapor. _“_ _Nearly the same as when you entrusted him to me. His anger is unrelenting, as is his hunger. Terrible spasms, vomiting, chills and yet fevers. This illness ravages him. I have offered him smaller prey, which he has accepted...but much of it is lost when he expels. I fear his caloric intake may be insufficient. And he may yet be susceptible to other disease while his body is so weakened. We must be careful.”_

...well, that’s not what she’d hoped for, but honestly what she expected. “...I’ll need to take blood samples to try to work on the virus’ code.”

“ _Not tonight. You are weary from travel. Rest, and we will speak again in the morning.”_

“But -?”

“ _No arguments, deshi. A tired mind means unsound work. Temper your eagerness with patience.”_

For a moment Ryū nearly argues...but she knows her teacher is right. “...all right. But...must we keep him up here?”

“ _It is safer this way.”_

“Yes, but...it would be more convenient if he were in the manor. If I have to make the trek every time I wish to observe him or take another sample, it will only waste time and energy.”

Suigin’s eyes narrow in thought. _“_ _...prepare a room with proper seals to create a barrier, like that which surrounds the manor. Once that is done, I will move him.”_

A curt nod. “Come on, senpai - let’s go.”

There’s a palpable relief at being home. Ryū quickly clears a guest room of dust for Kakashi, apologizing for the mess.

“Not like you were expecting company,” he offers dryly. “I’ve stayed in far worse places.”

Mind restless and body tense, she employs some therapeutic breathing once she crawls into bed before managing to sleep for a few hours. By dawn she can’t sit still any longer, and gets to work.

Finding old sealing paper, she chooses a room fairly close to her own. Carefully recreating the seals that surround the house, she erects one in each corner.

“...so, this makes a barrier?”

Glancing up to see Kakashi, she nods. “Mhm. One that draws energy from the nature around it, like sage meditation. That way I don’t have to keep it up myself. It’s slow...but should be enough to keep him contained.”

“...you’re sure?”

“I’ll be keeping a close eye on it. He’s just one person, and in all our research and observations, none of the people infected have used ninjutsu. The impairment to their fine motor skills means they can’t control or manipulate chakra. So he’ll only have his regular taijutsu to bang on this with. It’ll be fine.”

Kakashi doesn’t look convinced, but for now doesn’t argue. He’ll see it with his own eyes first.

“...there, that’s the last piece. Now to just...get him in here.”

“...you sure you’re all right with all this?”

“What do you mean?”

He eyes her warily. “...you’re not going to have issues because of how...personal this is, are you?”

“I can handle it.”

“...like you did when we found him?”

“That was -!” She cuts off. “...that was mostly due to surprise. By now I’ve had time to...process all of this. I’ll be fine.” A pause, and then, “...and you?”

“I’ve seen enough people I care about die to be ready for one like this. Between that, war, and missions...not much surprises me anymore. Besides…” His eye closes in a smile. “I have faith you’ll get this done...and then everything will be fine.”

Surprise widens her eyes for a moment...but then she gives a weary grin of her own. “...I’ll give it all I’ve got.”

Rather than make the trek back up, Ryū employs Fubuki to fly up to her teacher’s hiding place and have her bring Obito down to the manor. In the meantime, she paces nervously back and forth in the entry hall while Kakashi watches, leaned against a wall with folded arms.

“You know that won’t make him get here any faster.”

“No, but it makes me feel better.”

Twenty minutes after sending her summon, Ryū senses her teacher approaching. And with it, the subdued chakra of Obito. The dragon has henged into a human form, the unconscious Uchiha in her arms.

Lip nibbled pensively, Ryū wordlessly guides her to the room she chose. The sage then lays him atop a futon before checking the seals for herself.

“...these will suffice. Be sure to examine them regularly. They should draw enough energy to sustain under his aggression, but vigilance is of the utmost importance.”

“Of course. I’ll be careful. And Kakashi-senpai is another set of eyes and ears.”

“Yes...I am glad you do not face this alone. Though...you must tell me more about this one when you’ve a spare moment,” Suigin muses. “I am most...curious about him, and your connection.”

Ryū’s startled expression tinges pink. “Er...right.” Now, however, is hardly the time. With Obito unconscious...it’s time to take a blood sample, and get to work. Bowing to her teacher, Ryū watches her go before turning to Obito.

He’s been stripped of his outer Akatsuki cloak - surely by now the dried blood and vomit was a scent to gag even the strongest stomachs. Instead, he’s left with a body-fitted shirt to his wrists and chin, standard trousers, and his socks and sandals. Gloves cover his hands, but his mask is nowhere to be found...he must have lost it after becoming ill. Suigin, to Ryū’s relief, has also cleared the mess from his skin...but she knows it won’t be long until he’s soiled again.

For a moment, her expression softens, threatens to crack. Though her senses keenly watch his chakra for the smallest sign of him waking, she takes a moment to cup a hand along his right cheek. Teeth grit in her jaw to the point of creaking.

“...I’m going to fix this,” she whispers. “I’m going to help you...just...w-wait a little longer. I promise…” A harsh swallow tries to clear the lump in her throat. “...so don’t you dare give up…! You have to keep fighting it…! I’ll...I’ll never forgive you if you let this win…!”

Outside, beyond the door and leaned against a wall, Kakashi wilts with a light sigh, head bowing.

Taking a slow, steadying breath, Ryū holds it a moment...and then exhales. Ever so carefully, she takes an arm, rolling back his sleeve and making a minute incision along his forearm. Her leg pack provides several phials she fills with blood before smoothing the wound shut. “...I have to get to work now...rest while you can. I’ll...bring you something to eat later.” She knows there’s no point in talking. Not only can he likely not hear her...but as he is, there’s no reason left to interpret her words. But it makes her feel...calmer.

Standing, she moves through the doorway, turning back to face the nearly-empty room. Hands shift through several signs before murmuring, “...bōei no kabe…!”

With a thrum of chakra, the seals ignite, glowing a bright red as the energy begins to gather and feed into the jutsu. In a perfect mold of the room, her clan’s signature white chakra forms a half-translucent barrier, like mist trapped to walls. Lifting a hand, she presses it to the shield, finding it firm. “...there.”

“...ready to start?” Kakashi murmurs.

“...yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey, look what's getting more chapters! As if I don't have enough WIPs to be working on xD
> 
> We've got more zombito! I have one more chapter written thus far, I need to proofread before I can post, but uh...yeah! This one will now be multichap as well. No idea how far we'll take it, since this is partly based on RP, partly based on ooc plotting. But for now...here's a little more! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter Three

With the samples in hand, Ryū makes her way to her room where a desk is littered with her own research, and that of the small village medic. To start, she makes a few more small seals, affixing them to the spare vials to take in chakra and keep the cells alive. Removing the stopper from the first, she withdraws the blood with her energy, hovering it in a small, floating, undulating orb. Both hands lift to stabilize it, eyes closing in concentration as she lets her chakra reach into the plasma. Like feeling her way through organs with her hands, she lets the chakra ‘see’ for her - focusing to the most minute degree she can manage.

For a time, Kakashi stands and watches...but there’s little for him to glean as she simply works in still silence. Eventually he takes to wandering the manor as a whole, mentally mapping the entire building before moving on to the surrounding yards, gardens, and forest. True, they aren’t exactly expecting any guests - wanted or unwanted - but it gives him something to do...and a way to prepare should something go wrong.

The last thing he wants is to just...stand here and feel idle. Might as well be useful.

Ryū, all the while, attempts to take the first step in her research: to isolate a virus sample, and begin to look into its blueprint. From there...it’ll be a matter of guessing and checking what pieces accomplish what, and how best to unravel them until they’re no longer able to multiply.

To put it simply...it’s going to take hours, and hours...and hours...and time isn’t exactly on her side.

Loathe to stop, she eventually caves after several consecutive hours, pulling herself back from her work and almost feeling woozy for a moment at the change of perspective. Replacing the sample, she takes a moment to recover before retreating to the lower floor to eat...and also feed Kakashi.

Which also brings up the notion of finding Obito something to sate him.

Pushing that aside for now, she’s surprised to find the Hatake in the building, examining the painted walls. “...place is pretty fancy, huh?”

That earns a short huff of a laugh. “I guess...then again, they had a lot of time to work on it. Suigin-sama says the original villagers built this place huge with plans for my clan to grow. But...that never really happened. So instead, it sort of became a village hub. During things like...severe weather, or floods, or fires...everyone would come here. It’s big enough, and the village small enough, everyone could come here in times of emergency and be relatively comfortable. And I guess, with nothing else to do with it...they took time to make it pretty over the years. All the beams are carved, the fusuma are painted...it’s really very beautiful.”

“...and so empty.”

“...a shame, isn’t it?”

Kakashi turns to her, taking a moment to mull that over. “...you don’t find it...odd to be here?”

She hums in thought. “...not really. It’s home, even if I spent most of my life in Konoha. Iwa attacked when I was four...and I came back to train when I was eighteen. It’s very...quiet. But also very peaceful. It’s nothing like Konoha.”

That earns a snort. “No...definitely not. But I mean…” He gestures a hand. “...you don’t find it unsettling? Given all that happened here?”

Ryū gives a small, wry smile. “...do you mean if I think it’s haunted?”

He shrugs. “...if you believe in that sort of thing.”

“Our teachings revolve much around souls...I know that they exist. I’ve even held one.”

Kakashi’s brows lift.

“So, do I believe they can linger, and haunt a place…? Sure. Do I think any are here…?” Her gaze moves to the front door. “...some of them. But very...faintly. Maybe more like impressions than full hauntings.” Her expression sobers. “...after all...most of them died horribly...and without warning. Surely they all had regrets, fear, confusion...I wouldn’t doubt that some became lost and attached themselves to the one place they knew best.”

Something about Kakashi’s expression seems to...unnerve. “...not sure I could stay in a place like this for very long. It’s beautiful, peaceful...but you can just... _feel_ that something is off.”

Ryū gives a nod of understanding. “...someday I’d like to try to cleanse it. I just...don’t know how. I’ve just always had something more pressing, as horrible as that sounds. I had to focus on my training, and then my work...I hardly get to come here anymore.” A soft sigh escapes her. “...until then...it’s still home. Still the place I feel most...comfortable. Most like myself.”

He eyes her thoughtfully, but doesn’t press the subject. “...well, I suppose for now, it’s a bit haunted for me too.”

Her head tilts in question.

Giving a jerk of his head toward the upper floor, he murmurs, “...Obito’s a bit of a ghost for me. I thought he was dead. And now...I’ve got so many questions. How he survived, why he never came back...why he’s involved with people like Akatsuki. And until he’s cured, well...I guess there’s no use in wondering.”

Ryū wilts somberly. “...well, I’m not going to quit until I figure this out. Then you can ask him whatever you want, I suppose...but first…” She tries a hint of a smile. “I think we both need something to eat."

“When in doubt...take a lunch break.”

They let the subject lie, working together to make something halfway edible. The rice stores are still in decent shape, and the overgrown garden still has a few vegetables to be found. And in hardly any time, Kakashi magics a few fish from the river, giving an eye-crinkling smile.

Nearly finished with her serving, Ryū takes a moment to think. “...I’m not sure how to go about feeding Obito.”

That earns a pause from Kakashi as well. “Well...I doubt he’d sit with us and be polite.”

Deadpanning for a tick, she offers, “I can open a gap in the barrier...but I’m not sure if he’ll eat anything like this. The only thing they seem interested in is raw meat…”

“Well, I can rustle up a few more fish. Give that a try.”

“...all right.”

She takes to tidying as Kakashi raids the river again, returning with a few decent catches. Giving him an uncertain look, Ryū leads the way to Obito’s room.

By now, he’s regained consciousness. A careful peek around the corner shows him just...standing in the middle of the room beside the futon, exactly where they left him. Fresh regurgitated blood has dribbled down his chin, twitching and occasional grunting...or retching. But without anyone nearby to target, he’s almost...passive.

...something tells her that’s about to change. And very quickly.

 _...well, might as well give the barrier a test…_ Slowly stepping into the doorway, Ryū watches as his gaze snaps to her.

...like before, it’s completely devoid of any recognition. Just alighting with fervor at the sight of prey. Of a new host to infect. With a scream, he runs to the doorway, crashing into the barrier with a thudding gong of sound.

It holds. The seals flare for a moment as the reserve is sapped, but she feels only a slight drop in the chakra contained in the wall. Each subsequent strike takes a little more chakra, but overall, the gathering of the seals keeps up. It helps that his time unconscious allowed it to build a buffer.

Watching him carefully, Ryū tries to be objective, studying what she can observe as he tries to make it through the doorway. The same gauntness hollows his face slightly, eyes still filmed yellow. Overall...little has changed.

“...all right. I’ll keep his attention and make a small gap along the floor,” she then says aloud to her companion. “Just big enough to get the tray through.”

“Got it.” Crouched just out of sight, Kakashi waits.

Hand signs allow her to manipulate the barrier, creating a hole he wastes no time in using. She then lets the chakra fuse back into place, and steps further down the hall, dulling her chakra and waiting.

For a time, Obito continues his screeching and banging even with the pair beyond his field of vision. But then he slowly quiets, interest lost.

Breath held and teeth nibbling her lip, Ryū waits...and then brightens at the rather visceral sounds of him finding and consuming their little gift for him. _Good! That should give his body something to process...though I doubt much will be absorbed before he vomits again…_ But at least it’s something.

With that out of the way, she takes another hallway around (thankful, for once, that this place is such a maze) and meets back up with Kakashi. “Well...that went better than I expected.”

“Any progress is good progress. Hopefully he keeps some of it down.”

“Time will tell.”

Until then...it’s back to the same old thing.

Ryū spends nearly all of her time trying to isolate the virus. Her only breaks are to sleep, eat, relieve herself, and check on Obito. He, at least, changes very little. The same aggression, the same appetite, the same instability and mess. But though she analyzes that part logically, the rest of her doesn’t see it. The rest of her clings to the memory of the last time she saw him before he got sick, using it as motivation to keep working, keep trying, just a little more…

It takes three days before she manages to be delicate enough to extract a virus from the sample. There’s a rushing sigh of relief as she does so, which makes a nearby napping Kakashi jump in alarm. “Finally…!”

“...what happened?”

“I got ahold of a virus. Now...to start breaking it down and finding its weak points.”

“...oh! Uh...good.”

Snorting even as she keeps working, she assures him, “It’s a big step. It’s like...I found the place the intel is being hidden. Now I just have to navigate a long hallway with many, many doors. And keep opening every door and seeing what my chakra does to it until I find one that lets me find the intel.”

The comparison for his understanding’s sake makes him snort. “That...is a lot easier for me to comprehend.”

“You’re welcome.”

That big step, however, is soon dogged by a brick wall. Deciphering genetic code isn’t exactly the quickest thing a medic can do. So, yet again, hours and hours pour into a quiet concentration. Kakashi takes to wandering again, checking and double checking their surroundings...if only for something to do.

After four solid days of code checking...Ryū is at a breaking point. Dark circles rest under her eyes, skin paling after over a week straight without a lick of sunlight. She’s even lost a bit of weight under the combined stress and minimal diet. Needing a break, she takes to standing outside Obito’s room.

Whenever he’s left alone, there’s no violence. He just...stands. Twitches. Pukes. Occasionally has random fits of yelling or thrashing, but his aggression otherwise disappears until someone comes within view. Then he’s a maniac. Pounding against the barrier and hollering until his vocal cords wear with stress.

Utterly spent, Ryū just...leans her brow against the barrier, unable to feel his impacts, his yelling muffled behind the wall. Eyes close as exhaustion begs her eyelids down. She’s so tired...but she can’t stop. Can’t give up. She has to be getting closer...but the process is so tedious, so time-consuming, so...frustratingly without results, it’s almost maddening. Her patience is typically saint-like...but with all that rides on this work, it’s fraying under the strain.

“...I’m not stopping,” she murmurs as though he can hear her. “I’m just...taking a little break. I wanted to come see you…”

All the while, his relentless strikes continue.

“Don’t worry...I’m getting close. I can feel it. I know it...I just…” A heavy sigh wilts her shoulders. “I just...need more time. Okay…?”

No reply beyond the typical shrieking.

“...all right. I’ll...go try again. It’s almost time for dinner. We’ll see what Kakashi-senpai found for you, okay…? Okay…” Straightening, she looks to him wearily before resting a palm along the chakra.

She can’t wait to feel his hand on hers again…

Letting it slip, Ryū then retreats down the hall to her room, fetching the proper phial containing the virus she’s working on. Bringing it out and regathering her focus, it narrows to the tiny organism in her grip.

Several doors down, Obito has yet to calm. The seals along the corners burn bright red. The pulse of their warning beats faster and faster. Downstairs, in another wing, Kakashi listens idly to the muffled sounds of his old friend’s struggles.

Along the barrier, cracks begin to bloom. The chakra reserve drains to its last dredges. Ryū is unaware in the master quarters, senses reduced to the tiny speck in her chakra.

When the shield shatters...she doesn’t feel it.

Several things happen in quick succession.

Obito slams into the wall opposite his doorway, stunned as he finally finds the freedom he was wanting. Head shaking, he gives a few grunts of animalistic curiosity. He’s loose...he can look for the light...where? Where did it go? Giving a holler, he moves down the hall a few steps in the other direction.

Below, Kakashi’s keen hearing brings him to a halt. That...that was louder than before. He picks up footsteps. The next sound is further down the corridor.

...oh _shit_.

Ryū!

Manor layout memorized, he makes for the quickest route up: out the nearest window, up the wall, and into the hallway that intersects the one Obito is in...just in time to see him go streaking by in a blur of red and black.

“Ryū!”

Eyes snapping open at Kakashi’s shouted warning, Ryū’s senses expand back outward, and in the strange vertigo that follows, she picks up Obito’s chakra, coming in fast…! Panicking, she shoves the virus into the phial, sealing it shut just as he comes hurtling through the doorway.

As she looks up, he meets her gaze, and for a heartbeat, time seems to freeze.

Then, with a bellow, he barrels through any furniture in his way. Papers scatter, wood snaps, and Ryū barely manages to erect another barrier just as he reaches her. The momentum throws her back atop a chair that splinters beneath her, earning a cry as it digs into her back. The phial remains clutched in her hand even as the new shield fades.

Obito, stunned for a moment at the impact, recoils just long enough to let her bring up another over her person as he dives atop her, teeth gnashing and hands clawing. The added weight presses splintered wood into her back, jaw tightening as she splits her focus between her barrier and numbing the sensation remotely.

Skidding into the room, Kakashi wastes no time in dragging Obito back, locking him by the crooks of his elbows. “Knock it...off…!” he grunts, struggling against his old teammate’s surprising strength.

Bringing herself up off the floor, Ryū catches her breath for a moment before trying to find a way to incapacitate the Uchiha...but his unpredictable flailing makes that nearly impossible.

It only gets worse when he turns on Kakashi instead.

“Senpai!”

Doing his best to grapple Obito, he orders, “Stay back! I can handle -!”

Before his sentence can end, he cuts off as Obito stiffens and vomits a mixture of blood and half-rotten fish all over his front. The pair stumble apart, Obito twitching violently and Kakashi flinching in revulsion.

And before anyone can act...Obito takes off out of the room, stumbling and gasping.

Pulling the door closed, Ryū hesitates to approach Kakashi. “Are...are you all right?”

“Fine, just...disgusted,” he assures her, peeling off his flak jacket. “That is the rankest vomit I think I’ve ever had the displeasure to smell.”

“You don’t have any open wounds, do you? None got in your nose or mouth?”

“No, no I’m fine...though I might have to puke myself here in a second.”

“There’s no time! We have to bring him back!” Before he can reply, she tugs the door back open, taking off down the hall.

The sight makes Kakashi stiffen as he spies the unmistakable stain of crimson along the back of her coat. “...Ryū…!”

The pair make to follow the escapee, pausing to listen. The front door of the manor is thrown open, and a jog outside reveals Obito in the front garden, on his hands and knees, digging in the ground…?

Holding out an arm, Ryū brings them both to a stop. “...what is he…?”

“Ryū, your back -”

“I know, just...hold on.”

Together, they watch in careful silence as he keeps digging, pausing to vomit again before continuing his work. A moment later, there’s an ear-splitting squeal, and...he hauls up some kind of rodent…?

Brow furrowing, Ryū then cringes as Obito tears the creature’s head off, stuffing it into his mouth as quickly as he can. “...he’s hunting…”

“...guess we proved to be too much of a match…?”

“Maybe...that, combined with losing what he had in his stomach must have been enough.”

Sat on his knees, Obito sways for a moment, seemingly passive again before simply...slumping to the ground, unconscious.

...that rings an alarm.

“...come on, we have to get him inside.”

“But -?”

“We don’t know when he’ll wake up!”

“Ryū, you really think that’s a good idea? He almost bit you!”

“I -! I know that, but -!”

“It’s too dangerous having him in the house. If I hadn’t -?” He cuts off with a curt sigh. “...we at least have to keep him farther away from you. It can’t be that easy for him to catch you off-guard if this happens again. Is there a basement?”

Still looking indignant, she hesitates. “...yes.”

“Then we’ll take him there. Set up new seals. Keep your visits to him to a minimum. All right?”

Almost feeling like a scolded child, Ryū glances bitterly aside. “...fine.”

More sealing paper. More seals. More chakra. An alcove in the underground floor of the manor is set aside for his new quarters. Beyond the shrinking pile of coal for the boiler and stored away furniture, Ryū applies more sedative chakra to keep him under a while longer as the seals gather more energy.

“...how’s your back?”

“Fine.”

“...can you...heal it?”

Ryū heaves a small sigh. “...not directly. And do so indirectly takes more time and focus than I’d like.”

“Well you can’t just leave it open.”

Finally turning to look to him, she manages a hint of amusement in her gaze. “Now who’s the chiding medic?”

“There’s a dangerous virus going around. I’m a little more worried than usual.”

“Well, I’m not about to get any of his fluids on my back...but fine. I’ll...do something about it.”

“I could patch it up.”

A white brow perks.

“Hey, I know basic first aid. Enough to tend to a puncture wound, all right?”

“Okay, okay…”

Retreating to the main floor, Ryū fetches a first aid box that looks almost untouched. Shrugging out of her coat with a slight hiss, she does her best to stand patiently as Kakashi rolls up her shirt to give the wound a look.

“Well, doesn’t look like there’s any debris, at least.”

“Anything small probably just stuck in the coat.”

Giving it a dousing of alcohol nonetheless, he glances up as she tenses. “...think I’ll put a stitch or two in just to be safe.”

“Whatever you think.”

Needle and thread cleaned, he passes it through until the wound mostly pinches shut. Antiseptic is applied to some gauze, pressed to the puncture and held in place by a few wrapped layers around her ribcage. “Well...it’s not as good a job as you could do, but it should suffice.”

“Thanks…” Tugging her shirt back down, Ryū considers her coat. “...better wash it before it stains...stitch that hole shut.”

“All right. I’ll be...around.”

Giving him a flicker of a smile, the healer makes her way back upstairs to the master quarters.

...what a mess.

There’s a weight of guilt in her gut at the now-ruined antiques. Eyeing the chair warily, she just...tosses everything broken into a corner before sitting atop the bed and sewing her coat. It’s far from its first patch job...and this is far from her first coat. Saline digging into the fibers at her command loosens the blood, the soiled liquid tossed down the sink in the attached bathroom. Stubbornly, she puts the coat back on, buckling the belt over the middle.

...there.

Kneeling on the floor, she then slowly picks up her scattered research notes, reading them over briefly and wondering why she hasn’t heard anything from the other medics yet. Have any made any headway? Is she behind, ahead, on-pace?

...part of her fears that the rest of the world has been overrun. That the three of them - well...two - might be all that’s left. Tucked away in this remote little corner of the world.

Sitting on her knees with a kind of numbness in her chest, Ryū just...lingers for a while. What happens if they fail…? If she fails? What if the plague spreads too quickly? What if they never find a cure? What if -?!

Hands lift to cup over her face. No...no, she can’t afford to think like that. No matter what, she has to keep trying. Even if it’s up until the very end...she can’t give up…! She’ll find a way. She has to!

...she has to…

Heaving a curt breath, she stands, replacing her notes atop the desk and taking the phial out of her leg pack.

...back to work.

As much as she hates it...she does her best to avoid going to the basement. Kakashi checks on him, and their shifts to bring him something to eat are kept quick and quiet. The less they stress the barrier, the better.

...but even then...it doesn’t take Ryū long to notice something.

“...I think he’s sick.”

The incredulous look Kakashi gives her is met with a glare. “I mean _besides_ the plague. Haven’t you noticed?”

“Noticed what?”

“His breath is rattling. And he hasn’t been as active. He’s still aggressive, but...it seems almost...muted somehow.” She nibbles a thumbnail, thinking. “...Suigin-sama said his immune system felt weak. That it would be easier to contract something on top of what he already has.”

“What, you think he’s got a cold or something?”

“No...worse. It seems like some kind of pneumonia. He definitely has liquid in his lungs.”

“Well...what are we supposed to do about it?”

“...I have to treat it.”

“But -?”

“If I don’t, he’ll only get worse, and he might -” The word sticks in her throat. “...I can’t _not_ do something about it. Ignoring it won’t make it go away.”

Kakashi heaves a heavy sigh. “...so, what? You knock him out and work on him?”

“That’s seemingly the only way.”

“...wonderful.”

The pair make their way down to the lowest manor level, lights dull and flickering. Approaching him quietly, Ryū listens, gesturing for Kakashi to do the same. To her, it’s plain as day: the wheezing, wet breaths. _He must have picked something up while outside...damn it, I shouldn’t have let him get that far…!_

But there’s no time for regrets now. Stepping into view, she watches him carefully. For a moment, he weaves as though dizzy before making to attack the barrier. As she thought, his strikes seem to lack the power they had before. There’s a lethargy to his form and his movements that tells he’s doing worse.

Either he’s sick on top of the plague...or the plague is getting worse.

She prays it’s just the former.

“...are you sure about this?”

“Positive. I have to, Kakashi. The more that ravages at his body, the weaker he’ll get, until…”

The Hatake sighs, head bowing with hands in his pockets. Beside him, Ryū lets her gaze fall.

...and then...they both notice something.

It’s...quiet.

Bringing her eyes back up, Ryū feels her heart still at what she sees. Palms pressed to the barrier, Obito stares at her, as per usual. And yet…

And yet…!

For a moment - just a moment - there’s something...human in his eyes. A kind of somber recognition tempered with...longing…

...is he -?

But as soon as it starts, the calm stops, and she can’t help a flinch as he resumes his attack. Her heart jumps back into action, and it’s only then she realizes the wetness along her cheeks.

Kakashi gives her a careful glance from the corner of his eye. “...Ryū…?”

Turning aside for a moment, she doesn’t reply. He...he _saw_ her, didn’t he? Knew her! It was just for a heartbeat, but...it was there. She saw it!

“...Ryū, I -”

“I’m fine. Just...get ready in case something goes wrong.”

Watching her carefully, he then wilts with a sigh. “...all right.

Connecting the barrier’s chakra reserve to her own, Ryū begins readying to manipulate it. Keeping one hand flat against the wall, Obito’s eyes drawn to it, she carefully sneaks the other through a gap she tears in the chakra. Gripping along his side, she quickly floods his system with anesthetic chakra.

Like a puppet with his strings cut, Obito suddenly goes limp, slumping against the barrier before crumpling to the floor.

“All right...I’ll get to work. Just, um...stay nearby in case he wakes up. It _should_ keep him out for a good while, but...better safe than sorry.”

“Right.”

Laying Obito on his back, Ryū rolls back his shirt to bare his chest, chakra glowing as she gets to work.

“...what is...that?”

Glancing up, she sees Kakashi’s gaze at Obito’s right side. “...in all honesty? I’m not sure. I haven’t ever looked too close. But if what you told me is true - about him being crushed - it might be some kind of...replacement flesh for what was affected.”

“...huh…”

“Another mystery to ask him about later,” she murmurs.

“...guess so.”

With that, they fade into a companionable silence as she tries to repair what damage she can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three! Obito got to go for a bit of an adventure! But, oh boy...looks like his immune system isn't quite keeping up. Hopefully Ryū can get him patched up, and then finish off this disease for good!


	4. Chapter 4

Eyes closed in concentration, Ryū starts bleeding chakra into Obito’s lungs, which continue to rattle and wheeze as he breathes. Inside his lungs, it doesn’t take much to see the fungal spores in the pockets of the organs, causing inflammation and build-up of liquid. Her brows furrow slightly. “...hm…”

“What is it?” Kakashi asks, giving her a glance.

“It’s a fungal infection,” she confirms, letting her eyes open and chakra fade as she takes time to mull that over. “...he likely got it during his little escapade outside. Soil typically houses fungal spores, and the soil here even more so given how damp it typically is. When he went digging for that rodent, and ate it without any kind of...preparation, he likely got them into his system.”

“Is it...hard to treat?”

“Not really - it will just take time.” Looking to him critically, she then frowns. “...there’s likely also spores on his clothing, and possibly under his nails, in his hair…”

“...I don’t like where this is going.”

She gives him a look hinted with exasperation. “...I can handle it.”

“Not by yourself you won’t.”

“Then don’t complain.”

“I’ll complain as much as I want.”

Checking on his anesthesia, Ryū finds Obito still suitably under, and with Kakashi’s help moves Obito back upstairs. Removing his outer garments, she simply tosses them into the hearth for Kakashi to burn with some katon - they’re so soiled even beyond the spores, she can’t really salvage them...nor does she really want to. Instructing Kakashi to find spare clothes in the guest wing, she hauls Obito into the nearest washroom. Underclothes are soon tossed through the door to be similarly incinerated, and she washes him up as best she can, given he’s pretty much utterly limp. While not _completely_ unconscious, he’s hardly able to do more than lightly grunt every so often.

“This is what you get for eating a raw rodent,” she chides, mostly just to help herself feel better. He can likely barely register her talking, let alone understand with his brain so addled. “...though I guess it was my fault for not paying attention. Seems for all my trying to help you, all I’ve done so far is make things worse, haven’t I…?”

Obito, of course, doesn’t respond. Filmy eyes flicker toward her, but he’s too anesthetized to do anything but look.

“...I’m getting close. Just a bit longer. But first we have to clear this up, ne?” She drags fingers with soap through his hair. “You’ll feel a lot better just being clean, though...it probably won’t last. Messy thing, aren’t you…?”

“Ryū?” Kakashi gives a knock.

“Hm?”

“Found some clothes.”

“Oh...just leave them outside the door.”

“...you sure?”

“I’m being very careful,” she replies, knowing what he’s getting at. “I’d like to spare at least _some_ of his dignity.”

“Not sure he has much of that as he is, Ryū.”

“It’s the principle of the thing,” she assures him. “I’m almost done.”

Soon Obito’s rinsed and dried, and she maneuvers him into a spare set of pants and a top. The pants are a bit short, and the shirt a little big, but at least he’s not naked. Knowing they won’t be clean long, she doesn’t really care anyway. Once that’s done, they move him to the main room, and Ryū gets to work on his lungs. Thankfully fungus is easy enough to kill with the right intensity of chakra - it’s just a matter of being thorough. From there, she can use a bit of saline to wash out the lungs, and then treat the inflammation so he doesn’t keep coughing and wheezing.

Kakashi mostly just sits at the ready, just in case Obito manages to start stirring and cause trouble. But unlike before, Ryū is almost overly cautious, not wanting her lapse in concentration to cause any more harm. She checks him about every minute, carefully monitoring his levels of anesthesia to ensure he’s out enough to be docile.

Otherwise, she works on eradicating the fungal infection until she can sense it no more. Saline, drawn from a flask in her pack, is pushed through his airway to carefully sweep through and clear out the dead spores and the built-up fluid. Chakra forces the muscles to relax to avoid him coughing, and she soon tosses the soiled liquid into the hearth.

“All right...now I just need to get the swelling reduced, and he’ll be fine.”

“It’s always fascinating watching you medics work.”

“Really?”

Kakashi nods, and only after a long pause offers, “...guess it’s just quite the change watching someone put a person back together rather than take them apart.”

That earns a dry smile. “I can say the same in reverse...though not in quite such a positive way.”

“That’s fair.”

Soon enough, Ryū’s attentions come to a stop, and they both listen. Obito’s breathing, finally, is nearly silent. The healer wilts in relief with a heavy sigh. “...there...that’s much better.”

“Good work. Now...let’s get him put back in his space so I can stop being so tense.”

Ryū can’t help a humorless laugh. “Sorry…”

They haul him back down, deciding to let the sedation fade on its own. “...I’ll get back to breaking down the virus,” she offers with another sigh.

“Tedious, isn’t it?”

“You have no idea. But it’s the final step. Once I know how to break it...I can make a vaccine, and kill whatever virus remains in a patient. From there...they just have to heal. At least...so long as they aren’t too far gone. I don’t know enough to be sure when that threshold is...but I hope it’s not too late.”

“Agreed. I’ll keep an eye on him, make sure he snaps out of it okay.”

“Thank you.”

The rest of the day passes with Ryū continuing to work on the virus’ code, doing her best to be diligent, and yet swift. The more time passes, the more they might lose. But nor can she rush and risk overlooking something.

The balance between the two is almost maddening.

Two more days pass in the same pattern, Kakashi monitoring Obito, and Ryū locked into a tiny, microscopic world.

...then, she finds it.

Freezing in surprise, she pauses...and double checks. Triple checks. And then...giving it a test, she introduces her modified virus to a clean cell. Watching with bated breath, she sees it latch onto the cell...and then nothing. No replication. No taking over the cell. It just sits there...useless.

...she did it.

Unable to help herself, she gives a loud scream of triumph, Kakashi almost falling over in the basement two floors below.

“I DID IT! KAKASHI, I DID IT!”

Balking, he gives Obito a glance before sprinting up to her level. “You’re sure?”

“Yes!” She turns to him with shining silvers, practically starry-eyed. “I found the right piece to modify - it can’t replicate anymore! _I know how to stop it from spreading!_ That means I can make a vaccine!”

“...brilliant!”

Taking up a spare scrap of paper, she quickly (but neatly) summarizes her findings, calling Fubuki. “Take this to Tsunade as _fast_ as you can. It’s the information we need for the vaccine.”

Gold eyes widen, nodding without a word and streaking out an open window.

As the owl disappears, Ryū collapses to her knees in relief, Kakashi taking one beside her and resting a hand along her back.

“...good work, Ryū.”

“...I still need to find how best to kill a virus already embedded...but that’s far easier with what I know now. The more pressing issue was stopping the spread to keep infections to a minimum. Now...we can focus on those already sick.”

“All right then. Just...take five minutes first, all right? You’re still shaking.”

“Yeah...o-okay. I just…”

“I know.” He gives a few pats on her back. “This is big. Take a moment to relax, because you deserve it. Work’s not over, but you need to run on more than fumes, hm?”

That earns a small breath of a laugh. “...yeah.”

As a break, Ryū finds her teacher and explains her findings, earning a proud rumble from the dragon.

“ _As is expected from one of your line,”_ she replies, eyes squinting like a contented cat. “ _Let us hope it is recreated and distributed quickly. I must wonder how this infection came to be...but for now, what matters is that it is stopped. Now you can tend to your mate.”_

The word, so uncommonly used in the human regard, makes her go pink. “Right...that’s the next hurdle. But with the information I found, it won’t take long - for me, or for the other medics working on it.”

The sage nods. _“_ _Then I will keep you no longer.”_

Ryū returns to the manor, allowing Kakashi to shove food at her stubbornly. “Rest, and fuel. Also water.”

“Yes, Mother,” Ryū can’t help but retort with a weary smile. The Hatake just pats her head in tandem, earning a laugh as he goes to check on Obito.

Reenergized, Ryū leaps back into her work as soon as she’s done, picking apart more DNA to find where to attack the virus. Applying chakra to any weak points, she needles it and needles it until - finally, after several hours - she feels the virus wither and die.

With Fubuki still out, she calls upon another owl, sending the intel to Konoha. And as soon as the avian leaves her arm, she heads down into the manor’s basement.

Time to finally finish this.

Kakashi looks up as she enters, unable to help brightening in hopeful question. And when she gives a weary smile in reply, he takes her shoulders in his hands, gripping them tightly in excitement. “...all right. Let’s do this, hm?”

Obito, far more energetic without the pneumonia, gives his typical tirade against the barriers. Ryū manages to reach through and relax him, urging him prone and summoning her chakra. Kakashi holds him down just in case...and she starts urging the energy into his body in just the right way to vaporize the copies of the virus within him.

It takes hours. As she goes, it keeps replicating, a vaccine not exactly viable on someone already ill. But her determination knows no bounds, and well into the night she works. Entering a sage state to pool more energy, she doesn’t move, doesn’t speak...just keeps going.

Kakashi, too, is still and silent.

Only once she’s confident it’s eradicated does she let her chakra fade, body wilting in fatigue. “...I think...I think I did it...we’ll let him rest and check him again in an hour. If there’s no further activity...I can be sure.”

“So the vaccine won’t really...work?”

“At this point, no. A vaccine is like...a training dummy for the body. You take a sample of whatever is afflicting the body, and you make it inert. The body can then approach it, and figure out a way to beat it _without_ the illness being able to actually take root and do harm. Your immune system gets to learn how to handle it, and can therefore eliminate it if and when it actually hits. Obito’s body has already been fighting it as best it could, but it didn’t have as much time as it would with a vaccine to learn from. So it got...overwhelmed.”

“Ah...I think I get it.”

Ryū gives a nod. “Now...he just needs rest and energy to help his body rebuild what damage the virus did. In addition to me helping him along, of course. It’ll likely be a while...he’s in rough shape.”

Kakashi gives a thoughtful hum. “...it’ll be interesting to see what he says when he wakes.”

“...are you going to try to capture him?”

That earns a hefty sigh. “...in all reality, I should. He’s part of a known enemy faction. Old friend or not...he’s a traitor to our village.”

At the word ‘our’, Ryū nearly retorts...but holds her tongue. Though not her birthplace, Konoha has been where she’s lived and worked for most of her life. But in spite of that...it’s never really felt like _home_...for several reasons. She’s not sure Kakashi would understand, however...so she keeps that to herself. “...but…?”

“...but...I might want to hear what he has to say, first. I think I owe him that much...and he owes _me_ an explanation.”

She nods. Given the connected pasts the pair have, she can’t help but agree to that. And a large part of her is also curious.

...but…

If it comes down to it...she’s not sure what she’ll do if Kakashi tries to take Obito in. While she doesn’t want to fight him, nor does she think she would help him. She doesn’t want to be his enemy - or Konoha’s enemy - but nor does she want Obito to get hurt. For now...she’ll just have to see how things go.

With the virus all but gone, and Obito on the mend, Ryū insists on moving him back to a proper room. “I won’t have him anywhere but a bed. I can put chakra sealing bindings on him - that should suffice. But he needs proper rest, and won’t get that any other way.”

Kakashi just shrugs and agrees, insisting that he in turn keep an eye on the Uchiha. After his escape, the Hatake is paranoid he’ll do so again. And cured or not...he doesn’t want to risk either of them getting infected.

After some sleep, Ryū uses the first hints of morning to make Kakashi and herself the vaccine, administering it once it’s properly prepared. “There...that _should_ keep us safe, but...we’ll still need to be careful, of course.”

“Right.”

A check shows a very small resurgence of the virus, which she quickly works to eradicate. Once that’s done, the rest of her spare energy goes into undoing all of the damage the infection has done over the last several weeks. It...isn’t pretty. But patience and diligence mean that she won’t quit until the job is done, and done _right_. Over the next several days, she balances repair work, and ensuring the rest of the virus is completely gone.

After about three days...there’s no more sign of the infection. Ryū allows herself to slow down a bit, relying more and more over a period of two weeks for Obito to recuperate on his own. His body needs to regain its own strength, after all.

Kakashi takes most of the time to watch him, but relents to let Ryū do so in order for him to rest. Obito hasn’t truly regained consciousness as of yet, seemingly caught in something like a fever dream as his body struggles to remedy its deficits.

In the meantime, Konoha keeps up more correspondence. The vaccine came in the nick of time, infection rates growing steadily even as Hi no Kuni led the charge in quarantines. With it, new cases practically cease...and with the knowledge to kill the virus in those already infected, it seems that the pandemic is finally beaten, with only a few dozen casualties throughout the continent.

Tsunade commends Ryū’s efforts, as well as the work put in by all of Hi no Kuni’s medics as soon as the illness was discovered. With their fast action, disaster has been curbed.

In the wake of it all, Ryū requests a bit of time to remain at home to rest, which the Godaime grants. In truth it’s mostly to keep an eye on Obito...but also to hopefully recuperate after so long of constant grind.

Nearly two weeks after first beginning to treat him directly, Ryū is seated at Obito’s bedside, senses attuned to his chakra in search of consciousness, and a hand idly brushing fingers through his hair. For once, his rest is fairly calm - not broken by heavy dreams, mumbling, or twitching.

And then, as the witching hour settles over the valley...he stirs.

Ryū, snapping to attention, freezes and watches as dark eyes flutter open. She then glances toward Kakashi’s chakra signature, ensuring he’s still asleep.

“...hn…”

“Shhh...be quiet,” she urges at a whisper. “You’ll wake Kakashi.”

His brow furrows, still addled by sleep. “...Kakashi…?”

“Yes, don’t panic. He’s asleep a few rooms over. He can’t know you’re awake, Obito.”

A long moment passes where he clearly tries to put all of this new information together with a weary mind. “...he’s here…?”

“Yes.”

“...you...you called me…?”

Gently, she lays fingers over his lips, begging for silence. “...it’s a long story, and I doubt you remember anything, but...you’ve been very, very ill. What’s the last thing you remember…?”

The Uchiha goes quiet for a long moment. “...I remember...walking. I was with D-...with my partner. We were...going to…” His face pinches, trying to recall. “...then I started getting so...tired. And hungry, and...angry…”

“That was the illness. A virus that spread over the continent.”

“Virus…?”

Ryū nods. “I was on my way to another village with Kakashi as an escort when we found you by chance. You were already very sick.”

“...I...I remember a...a light...I needed to find it…”

She stills. Does he mean…?

“...ugh…” A hand lifts to press the heel of a hand to his eyes. “...it’s so blurry…”

“It’s all right. For now, you just need rest. You were ill for a few weeks, so...you’re still recuperating. You’re in my home village. My teacher and I have been caring for you, and working on a cure.”

“...cure…?”

Another nod. “Thankfully I managed to make a vaccine, and other medics found ways to kill the virus, too. It’s over, for now...so long as it doesn’t mutate. But even then, we have a head start now.”

Slowly, his expression relaxes...and Ryū allows her own to crumble. Cupping his jaw gently, she bows her brow to his. “...I was so scared I was going to lose you...I worked every spare moment to find the cure. I had to save you…”

He stares up at her, still not quite fully conscious. “...seems you did.”

“...yeah...thank the gods.”

“No...thank _you_. Gods had nothing to do with it.”

That earns a small, teary smile.

“So...what happened after you found me…? I can’t remember anything…”

Quietly, Ryū does her best to summarize: from Suigin taking him here, to her treatment, to his escape...to his secondary illness, her breakthrough, and then working to heal him.

A hand reaches up to cup along her back over the wound from her landing atop the chair. “...I hurt you…”

“You didn’t meant to, Obito. It wasn’t you, it was the virus. Besides, I’m pretty much healed by now. Kakashi gave me a patch job.”

By now, he’s far more awake, eyes flickering between hers. “...so...you know who I am…”

Her head bows slightly. “...I do. At least...vaguely. Your mask was gone when we found you - Kakashi recognized you, and told me the basics. Otherwise, I know very little. I...know you didn’t mean for me to find out that way, but...I’m glad to know your name.”

He sighs. “...this is going to ruin everything…”

“...you likely would have been found out eventually. I...I don’t know why you’re with that group, or what you’re trying to accomplish. And I’m not going to force you to tell me...not that I really could.” Her hand on his cheek gently strokes her thumb over his scars. “...but once Kakashi knows you’re awake...he wants the truth. And he might try to take you back to Konoha.”

“I can’t let that happen.”

“...I knew you’d say that.” She sighs, expression torn. “...I don’t know what to do. What to think.”

“...you aren’t going to help him? Even knowing what you know?”

Ryū hesitates. “...I don’t want anything to happen to you. My feelings about Konoha - about shinobi - they’ve always been...confused. Conflicted. There’s so much about them - about you - that I don’t understand. That I... _can’t_ understand. I think about the villages...about how they all house people who just want to survive. To thrive, and...be happy. I think about how Iwa was Konoha’s enemy...how they destroyed my home...and yet Konoha surely committed atrocities against Iwa. Us and them. Them and us. Those sorts of lines were never drawn for my people. Every shinobi kills. Every shinobi thinks they’re doing the right thing. But with how countries are pitted against each other... _someone_ has to be wrong. And I don’t know who is. Akatsuki has done terrible things...but so have the villages, even if they won’t admit it.”

She looks back to his face from her lost gaze at her lap. “...I can’t draw those lines. I can’t...I…”

“I won’t ask you to.”

“...but -?”

“At this point...I don’t know what I’ll have left to go back to. If what I wanted to accomplish is still possible,” Obito admits softly. “...and with Kakashi knowing what he knows...I have no idea how that will play out, even if I escape him. At this point...I need to regroup.”

“...I understand.”

“...will you let me go?”

Brows wilted with confliction, Ryū lets silvers flicker across his face. “...how will I explain…?”

“There was a flaw in the bindings. I overpowered you. Whatever you want to tell him. Maybe he won’t believe you…” He hesitates. “...I could take you with me.”

“...no. No, I...I have to stay here.”

“But what if he -?”

“My actions might have consequences. But if I go with you...surely that will only solidify my guilt.”

“Unless I kidnapped you.”

That earns a soft laugh. “...not sure I’m really the type to be gallivanting across the countryside with you. I’m just a medic. I’m not...I can’t…”

Obito sighs. “...I don’t want Konoha to hurt you, either. All you’ve done is care for one of their enemies. There are those in far more powerful positions who have done worse.”

“...what do you mean…?”

“...it would take too long to explain, but sometimes the lines between enemies and allies isn’t so clear...or looks different in the shadows than in the light. My point is...if Kakashi accuses you of helping me...they’ll surely hurt you. And I can’t let that happen.”

Ryū is quiet for a long moment. “...guess I can always remain a mountain hermit. Suigin-sama would have a lot to say before anyone from Konoha tried to come here and take me away,” she notes dryly.

“I don’t even want the possibility. You’re too -” A pause, unsure how to explain. “...there are so few people like you left in this world. Truly _good_ people. I won’t let Konoha, which is far from innocent, hurt you because you betrayed a flawed system by loving someone they claim you shouldn’t.”

At that, she can’t help a somber smile. “...I’ll be all right. We’re not exactly best friends, but...I think Kakashi will understand.”

“...are you sure?”

“...yes, I’m sure.”

Obito doesn’t look wholly convinced. “...I suppose I can’t make you do anything you don’t want…”

“No, you can’t. Look...we’ll get you loose. We’ll wake Kakashi. And he’ll come in here just in time to see you escape. I don’t think he can expect me to stop someone of your caliber.”

“...is that what you want to do?”

“I think it’s what’s best. That way, he’ll have only a partial excuse - he’ll have also let you get away, whether he meant to or not.”

“...all right then.”

Moving to Obito’s bindings, Ryū ever so carefully damages one, which allows him to ‘break’ free. Standing and rubbing at his wrists, he barely catches her as she clings to him tightly.

“...be careful…” she murmurs, nuzzling against his chest.

“You too. I’ll come back eventually - check on you. If Konoha tries anything...I’ll raze it to the ground.” He parts enough to stare at her, expression unyielding.

He’s serious.

Something in her stomach twists. “...well, let’s hope it doesn’t come to that. I’ll stay here for a while. I already have permission. Konoha can figure out the rest.”

“...very well.” Embracing her again, he presses a kiss to the crown of her head. “...I’ll see you again soon.”

“Goodbye...Obito.”

They position themselves accordingly, Obito activating his Sharingan in preparation to teleport. Ryū, once he’s ready, gives a mock cry of surprise.

As expected, it takes mere moments for Kakashi to burst into the room. And just as he does, Ryū stumbles back, Obito disappearing in a swirl of chakra.

Back pressed to a wall, she pants for false breath, eyes wide.

“...what happened?”

“He...he just…” She gestures. “...he woke up, and just...broke one of the seals. I-it must have been faulty.”

Checking the broken bindings, he doesn’t reply, instead asking, “...did he hurt you?”

“...no. He demanded an explanation, and I gave it...then he snapped the seals and disappeared.”

Turning to her, Kakashi examines her critically.

...technically, she isn’t lying. He _did_ do all of those things...just not quite the way it sounds.

After a long pause, he heaves a weary sigh. “...well, I doubt there will be any tracking him now.”

“...are you...are you going to report this to Konoha?”

“...I have to,” he replies, watching her again. “...it’s my duty.”

...he knows she’s lying. She can tell. And yet...he doesn’t confront her.

“...well...not much point in me staying now, what with him gone,” he then goes on, hands on his hips. “...suppose I’ll try to sleep a bit longer, then head back. I take it you’re staying a while longer…?”

She hesitates. “...a few days, yes. Just to...rest.”

“...mm.” He itches the rear of his head, sighing once more. “...I’ll report we encountered one of Akatsuki. Uchiha Obito. But, alas...he got away. Not exactly someone we could have handled by ourselves, all things considered. Especially after the few weeks we’ve had. Better he ran than hurt or killed us. There’s always next time.”

Her eyes widen, genuinely surprised.

“...but, that next time,” he goes on, looking to her plainly, “he might not be so lucky.”

Ryū’s form wilts. “...I understand.”

“Mm.”

“...Kakashi…”

He waits patiently.

“...thank you. For...for everything. I couldn’t have done this without you.”

At that, Kakashi considers her one last time, head tilting. “...well, I can’t exactly say it was a _pleasure_...I did get vomited on, and found out my old teammate is now my enemy. But...I was happy to help.” His eye crinkles with a smile. “...maybe we’ll do this again sometime.”

“I...I’d like that. I’ll see you off in the morning, but...either way, I hope the journey back goes smoothly.”

“I appreciate it.”

She doesn’t really sleep after that, already awake when Kakashi rises with the dawn. Packing up his few things (and allowing Ryū to force some extra supplies on him), he gives a mock salute. “...guess I’ll see you around.”

“Mhm.”

“Until then.” Leaping up into the valley’s trees, he makes his way to the pass out of the valley.

Ryū watches him go, heart heavy and conflicted in her chest. Well...at least he isn’t going to rat her out. Not yet, at least...but should they encounter Obito again, he can’t let it happen a second time. All she can hope now is that the pair never cross paths again. She doesn’t want harm to come to Konoha, or the people there...or anywhere, really. But the lonely, selfish part of her can’t stand the idea of Obito coming to harm, either.

...eventually...part of her is going to end up disappointed.

But for now, she has a few days to rest, and recuperate before heading back to the hidden village. From there...she’ll just have to see how things go.

Already she misses him terribly. Having him so near for so long - even though he was ill for the vast majority - left her a bit spoiled. Their goodbye was awfully rushed…

Lost in her thoughts, she can’t help but gasp, spinning around as a chakra emerges from behind her. Before she can regain her breath, Obito captures her in his arms, stealing a breathless kiss.

“...sorry,” he murmurs against her lips, watching her continue to gape with a smirk. “I thought he’d never leave...and I wanted to do this _properly_.”

“...O-?” She cuts off as he rests his brow to hers.

“...I can’t stay...but I’ll return soon. I just couldn’t stomach that lackluster farewell.”

After a pause, she laughs. “...neither could I.” Arms gently grip his neck. “...I’ll be here for another few days, if you try to find me before then. Otherwise...I’ll likely be back in Konoha. Kakashi is letting me go.”

“Hm, so I heard. Good to see he’s not the hardass he was when we were young. Still...be careful.”

“You, too.” She gently nuzzles their brows. “...I miss you already…”

“Mm, me too. I’ll see what’s left...what I can still do. Then I’ll return.”

“...promise?”

“I promise.” Giving her forehead a press of his lips, Obito slowly retreats, hands slipping through hands before he vanishes one last time.

Staring at the now-empty space, she sighs softly. She, too, has to reacquaint herself with the world after the sweeping of the virus. But, for now...she’ll linger at home a little longer.

She deserves that much, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All righty! After...far too long, finally finishing this little fic up! Admittedly I never planned for it to be multichap, so figuring out a plot was a lil difficult. But here we are!
> 
> It might feel a little...clipped? Cuz it really COULD turn into a big ol' thing, but...neither Meg nor I feel like doing that, so we figured this'd be a good way to end it lol - open ended for your imagination as to how things would go from here. But it was still a neat project! Zombies are always fun xD
> 
> Hoping to finish up more WIPs soon now that my dailies are over, so hopefully you'll see more sooner rather than later! But for now, that's it - thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another request from Meg xD This time, some zombito! This technically branches off of the Distraction fic, somewhere before the Hideaway chapter. A bit of a branching path from that AU into...zombies! And as a gentle reminder, all posts to this account are reflective of RP that happens on Tumblr. The ship in this piece has been RPed for about 2+ years at this point!
> 
> I don't get to write zombie stuff much - I had an RP with another OC in the Narutoverse...EONS ago, feels like. And that was really...it? I've done brief stints otherwise, but a zombie-esque plague in the Narutoverse is actually really interesting! Meg and I have done a bit more with it over on Tumblr, but this is the only fic of it...so far xD No idea if I'll do more, but it was neat to write, even if gore really isn't my thing, lol


End file.
